percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Next Years of Our Lives 2
Annabeth's P.O.V. : About a month and a half after our marriage, Percy and I were demonstrating, as counselors at Camp Half-Blood, sword fights. Usually I could go on and on and do it for over half an hour, but this day, I was feeling not so good. I hadn't gotten much sleep, I was hungry, and just plain feeling horrid. My regular armor didn't fit either, which was not a happy day to get bigger for a girl. After less than ten minutes, I was drenched with sweat and gasping for breath. After Percy knocked my knife out of my hand for the third time, I finally broke down. "I......I......I.....just..... need.........a..........a........break," I panted. I left Percy with his confused and concerned look on his face and told him to continue. He looked ready to protest, but instead continued practicing. I sat against a white pillar. Suddenly, I felt sick. Food poisoning? Whatever the reason, clutching my stomach, I doubled over and disgustingly threw up in the dirt. I was aware of strong hands holding back my tangled blonde hair. When the wave of nausea passed, I looked back to see Chiron let go of my hair. Knowing he was the medic, and being like a second father to me, I asked him, "Chiron, what's wrong with me?!" I suddenly wanted to go eat blueberries. Wait, I hated blueberries. : He looked at me with his brown, knowing, eyes and said, "I think you know." And he left without another word. And suddenly, I did know. Well, I had an idea. Percy's P.O.V. : I was terribly concerned about my love. What could be wrong. I consulted Chiron. He was the medic, after all. But he just stared at me a weird look and galloped away. That was odd. I guessed Annabeth could tell me. Though I was nervous she wouldn't. I went to see her. I first checked the Athena cabin. Nothing, empty except for some books and papers. I headed toward the beach, where I could think. Maybe she was there. I really didn't know. All I know was i really wanted to see her and talk to her. I had to see her sparkling gray eyes and blond hair right now. Annabeth's P.O.V. : I ran to the Athena cabin, pausing twice, once to catch my breath, the next to throw up, then catch my breath once more, though it wasn't that far away from the swordfighting arena. When I finally made it, I sat on my bed. A little stick caught my eye. It had a note on it. "To Annabeth, Love Aphrodite." It read. What? I removed the note and caught my breath. It was a pregnancy testing stick. Well, this was my suspicion, anyway. I took it to the bathroom and used it. Positive. Millions of thoughts came running through my mind all at once. What was i going to do? : I shouldn't've been surprised. But I was. Me. A mother. Percy. A father. I needed to think, so I went to the beach with a big bowl of blueberries. Even though i hated them had really wanted them right not. *Sigh* Why is my life so hard? : As I was sitting there, eating blueberries by the handful, my closest friend at camp, Alesha came up to me. "Hey Annabeth. Look, I know something's up. Is it something with you and Percy?" : I didn't answer, but I instinctively put my hand on my slightly enlarged stomach. I was suddenly aware of tears streaming down my cheeks. "Annabeth?" I turned towards her and she gasped. She had caught on. She looked from my tears, to my right hand on my belly, to my left hand rubbing my back, to the big bowl of blueberries. "Annabeth, you're pregnant, aren't you?" I nodded. Then I asked, through my sobs, "I don't know what to do! How do I tell Percy?" : She looked sympathetic and gave me a hug. "Well, he probably know something's up. Do you think he'll be mad?" I shook my head. "I really don't know. I don't think so. I hope not." : "Oh, here he comes now. Ok, here's what you need to do. Tell him. If he's mad, he's crazy. Ok?" I nodded, thanking her, and she was gone. : "Annabeth? Annabeth? Are you all right? Annabeth! Why are you crying?! Are you hurt? Annabeth!" He was right there, embracing me in his strong, warm arms. "Annabeth?" He whispered. "Tell me. Please." : "How...how do you feel about kids?" I asked still crying. : He looked confused then he looked at my hand on my stomach. He looked at the blueberries. Then he resolved it. "Oh, Annabeth. That's why you've wanted all those back rubs. Hey, here's another." He started rubbing my lower back. "How do I feel about kids? Well, half you. Half me. The result of our love. I feel great and overjoyed. But, more importantly, how do you, Annabeth, feel about kids?" : "You know, these are happy tears now. I feel happy if you do." And he gently kissed me, rubbing my baby bump at the same time. And I fell into sleep in his arms. Percy's P.O.V. : To tell you the truth, I really was happy. I was. But also, terrified. I had to act calm in front of my love;she was already so stressed, but I was falling to pieces on the inside. Athena was going to kill me, I was sure of it. Or Poseidon. Aphrodite must have been touched with it. I had to tell them, so I sent an Iris-message to Mount Olympus. The gods and goddesses were beaming. They must not have known. I told them. I told them all. "Oh, we know. Congratulations!" And that was that. Category:Romance Category:Percabeth Category:Pregnancy